1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super-thin printed wiring board which can be preferably used in an SSD or the like to mount multiple flash memories, and to a method for manufacturing such a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-19433 describes a manufacturing method which aims to provide a thin-type wiring board, for example. In the manufacturing method, an insulation layer is formed on a silicon substrate, and a via conductor is formed in the insulation layer. After that, a wiring layer is formed on the via conductor, and a semiconductor element is mounted on the wiring layer and encapsulated with resin. Then, a wiring board is obtained by removing the silicon substrate. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.